


Numb

by chili_dog14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A gift for Abbie <3, Also my first fan fiction ever, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chili_dog14/pseuds/chili_dog14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I made inspired by one of my friend's theory in which basically Sans is an empath~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> For you Abbie :3 I don't know how to write endings lol  
> P.S: If you don't know what an empath is search it on Wikipedia (culture kids ;)

The little kid kept looking at him, like there was nothing else around, just him and them alone in the void

"S-Sans, are you alright?"

The skeleton looked at them confused; was something wrong with him? Did he miss something? He was a lazy type, but not the forgetful kind.

"What? Why do you ask kiddo? Of course I am, never felt so good in my life, Heh"

Frisk let out an audible sigh, a sigh filled with...terror, they knew something was off and he was hiding it, they could feel the smell of 'lie' in the air, though...maybe it wasn't his fault after all? What if there was something else behind? 

They tried asking one more time, offering some help to the suffering skeleton only to be refused once again.

" _I'm totally fine kid, I don't need any help_ "

His words, the way he pronounced them, it didn't sound like selfish rejection, but thruth, a surreal truth, like none of this was happening. There was no way he could be lying; then why? Why couldn't him realize the horrible reality? was he even aware of what was happening?

"Aware of what kid?"

A little gasp came out from Frisk's mouth, then made one step back...did he just? _"I guess, surprises never end"_   
Sans kept looking at them, Frisk trying to figure out whatever was happening from the little hints they got from their skeleton friend but as much as they tried to understand nothing was 'good enough' to explain what was going on, at this point for them anything made sense anymore..." _sense, feels_ "

"You have realized it haven't you kiddo?"

Sans interrupted the child's thinking as they still tried to organize their thoughts. They weren't sure if what was on their head was totally right or not, it was too unrealistic, way too unbelievable for them, but they couldn't neither imagine a few days ago that there was a whole world of monsters living under their feet in the underground, trying to collect 7 human souls to finally get to the surface...

"It was difficult to realize at first, I thought you were telepathic or something like that, but the truth is you're an empath, you can feel others feelings, you can see what I'm feeling right now and I'm pretty sure you could use it against me if you wanted to."

"Heh, you're smart-"

"Though, as every superhero, powers have its downs"

Frisk tried to stay calm, preventing their emotions to obfuscate their brain

"There's one thing you don't know...you can't feel your own feelings Sans, you're like an empty box, an empty but powerful box. Your inability to feel is what makes you invincible"

The shocking words made Sans freeze , being able to only see and hear...

"You are senseless, so your justice is right and clean"

Frisk's eyes started to tear as she organized the next sentence on her head

"...but you can't feel, you can't hear your own feels or sensations, even if you were suffering, you wouldn't feel anything, you would die without even knowing it"

Sans stayed immobile, not sure of what to say or what to do.  
Frisk played along with him, staying quiet as well originating a frightening uncomfortable silence until their eyes let those tears from before come out with little sobs that soon transformed into screaming words.

"So please stop! Stop saying you're alright because you're not! You can't feel it, but I can clearly see it, we all do...let me help you...let me help my friend"

Sans finally moved his head towards the kid

"Frisk...I don't know what are you talking about, I'm _fine_ "

 

 


End file.
